Command
Command This final part of your character is to reflect the command you have over your own abilities and gear. In this game the Command Zone serves as a character sheet and mechanically serves as almost a second hand of cards. Top to bottom we’ll do a quick summary of the Command Sheet and where your character should currently be based on the previous three sections about Character: Character Zone In the first area is the Character Zone. Here is a picture of your character, name, color identity, ability, life modifier, hand modifier, attack and defense. All of these options are either made up by the player or based on player choices like starting class, race, and color. NAME: Player choice. (Hopefully follows flavor) STARTING HAND: Equal to 2 + SKILL level LIFE MOD: Default starting life is 20, many classes have a minus, some have plus. Shows hit dice. COLOR IDENTITY: At first one of the five colors, as you level it can reflect additional colors. ABILITIES: Any basic or static abilities, different than Invocation/Evocation abilities. ATTACK: Ranging from 0 to about 4 if you are really stronk. Depends on class, maybe race. DEFENSE: Zero for most classes or races, however some classes have damage prevention. Ability Zone In the middle area if the Ability Zone. This is the area that is the must custom based on the GM, the players, and the number of campaigns completed. From the start of the game all players have a Domain. Which reflects the environment they are most adept in (Swamp, Forest, City, etc.) this is mostly based on race selection. SPELLBOOK: Certain classes will have spell slots similar to equipment slots, these spells have combat and non-combat purposes, with the non-combat being at the GM’s discretion. This is also where your color influence (character stats) are kept based on your dice rolls and skill point allocation. Certain granted upgrades can help certain ability checks both big and small. In addition to Domain and Color Influence, it is here where players will unlock unique character abilities based on their campaign. Example: A player may unlock a Scroll slot upon assisting Tamiyo in her research, or a player will earn a familiar after training with the druids of Otaria. Regardless of flavor usually these slots will take form as a special slot (outside the standard artifact based equipment/trinket slots) like summon creature or instant/sorceries. This also could be a place for emblems both in or outside of combat. Curses from Innistrad. Etc.' ' Gear and Equipment Finally at the bottom of the Command Sheet is our Gear and Equipment Zone. Here are the weapon, armor, trinket, and item slots with the number of slots and rarity based on character creation options and earned through leveling up. A player can only equip up to the rarity of the item slot, with most slots starting off as commons. Most classes cannot exceed 1-2 weapon slots or equipment slots. Most classes other than Artificer and others cannot exceed 2 trinkets. WEAPON SLOT: Most classes begin with either 1 weapon slot or equipment slot, common rarity. The number of slots and rarity can be improved through leveling or other things in game. Card must be an artifact - equipment to be in slot, most make sense as a weapon. EQUIPMENT SLOT: Most classes begin with either 1 weapon slot or equipment slot, common rarity. The number of slots and rarity can be improved through leveling or other things in game. Card must be an artifact - equipment to be in slot, most make sense as armor. TRINKET SLOT: Some less aggressive classes start off with a trinket slot - common rarity; instead of an equipment slot. Trinkets are slots for any non-equipment artifact that could be carried by the character. ITEM SLOT: Item slots are intended for basic items like potions and other things. These are mostly non-MTG card items. However some slots can be upgraded all the way to mythic to hold certain items like scrolls.' ' Weapons, Equipment, and Trinkets can all be improved by ensouling, upgrading, or infusing the artifact. Ensouling adds a basic ability to the item (see chart), upgrading the weapon allows the player to raise or lower any number in the rules text by 1, and infusing reduces any mana cost on the card by 1. Items can only be improved three times by any of these techniques. All abilities and slots on a Command Sheet can be used both in and outside of combat. Weapons and equipment serve little purpose outside of combat, but in combat must be cast as if it was in your hand and pay the cost to equip. Some items are returned to the DM when used while others are simply put in the graveyard. Spells once used receive a cooldown counter and cannot be used for the amount of turns equal to the counters and their mana cost go up by one per counter. Outside of combat spells are used like spell slots with players gaining higher CMC as they level. The GM will have to be creative when implementing spells into roleplay situations outside of combat.